the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 Nov 2017
01:39:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Found it 01:39:14 CHAT Qstlijku: I knew I'd seen it somewhere 01:39:21 CHAT Qstlijku: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HotlineBling2 01:39:49 CHAT Qstlijku: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:91913 01:40:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 01:41:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see he left a countdown. 01:41:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Yep 01:42:22 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:42:40 CHAT Qstlijku: He used to do that a lot 01:42:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He doesn't do that as much anymore. 01:42:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Apparently he only does it when he first starts trolling a certain person or something. 01:42:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Did I mention that wiki before? 01:43:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, you have. 01:44:07 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:44:14 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:44:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:THGSuperFan That's him too I assume. 01:44:31 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Yep 01:44:56 CHAT Qstlijku: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User:GTASuperFan 01:45:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:THGSuperFan What did the blog say? 01:45:55 CHAT Qstlijku: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:THGSuperFan 01:46:03 CHAT Qstlijku: I suppose it whas like that 01:46:05 CHAT Qstlijku: *was 01:46:09 CHAT Qstlijku: something like that 01:47:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: According to Ditto, he talked to West the other day and "he's a real sweetheart. No one gives him a chance" 01:47:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Or as he called him, "WestBud" 01:48:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh really? 01:48:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 01:48:14 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:RansomTime/@comment-THGSuperFan-20160113184052?oldid=1726333 01:48:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !logs 01:48:32 CBOT SlendyBot: All logs] - Today] 01:48:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He even came here after we banned West asking about "WestBud" 01:48:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let me see if I can find it. 01:50:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 15:01:19 JOIN SAL MARCANO BETRAYED US has joined Team Demon Light. CHAT 15:01:25 CHAT SAL MARCANO BETRAYED US: wassup CHAT 15:01:39 KICK SAL MARCANO BETRAYED US has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. CHAT 15:02:24 CBAN SAL MARCANO BETRAYED US has been banned by Messenger of Heaven . CHAT 15:02:26 CBOT SlendyBot: SAL MARCANO BETRAYED US has been banned by Messenger of Heaven for infinity: Sock CHAT 15:02:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Already blocked. CHAT 15:06:57 QUIT Glasia has been kidnapped by The Demon. CHAT 15:13:49 CBOT SlendyBot: kk CHAT 15:17:37 JOIN Ditto Duck Penguin has joined Team Demon Light. CHAT 15:18:02 CHAT Ditto Duck Penguin: WESTBUD CHAT 15:18:05 CHAT Ditto Duck Penguin: Talk to mehh 01:51:08 CHAT Qstlijku: 15:17:37 JOIN Ditto Duck Penguin has joined Team Demon Light. CHAT 15:18:02 CHAT Ditto Duck Penguin: WESTBUD CHAT 15:18:05 CHAT Ditto Duck Penguin: Talk to mehh CHAT 15:18:48 QUIT Ditto Duck Penguin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:51:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Found it too 01:51:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see. 01:51:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like 01:51:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that was totally random of him to join then. 01:52:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 01:53:42 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:53 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:53:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:54:03 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:54:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Apple lover 543 01:55:00 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Apple lover 543 22 days, 8 hours, 8 minutes, and 14 seconds ago. 01:55:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. 01:55:13 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 01:56:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 01:56:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go 01:56:21 CHAT Qstlijku: She left Wikia right? 01:56:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:56:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 01:56:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And IDK if she did or not. 01:57:39 QUIT KawaiiPotatoGirl has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:58:13 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:02:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra PM 02:05:51 JOIN KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined Team Demon Light. 02:06:03 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: bue 02:06:04 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: byry 02:06:07 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: vye 02:06:16 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: bye 02:06:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye> 02:06:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *?* 02:08:12 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 02:09:44 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: o;/ 02:09:46 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: o/ 02:09:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mario! o/ 02:09:57 CHAT C.Syde65: And hey KPG! O/ 02:09:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hey o/ 02:09:59 CHAT C.Syde65: (late hello) 02:14:42 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: o/ 02:23:17 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:23:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Chey! o/ 02:23:32 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey Syde 02:23:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 02:27:17 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:34:45 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:35:03 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:47:54 QUIT KawaiiPotatoGirl has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:58:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chat died when Q left. 02:58:32 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 2016 04 23